Anna
by Among Other Things
Summary: First, Anna tries to kill herself. THen HAO, of all people, stops her! he heals her and she slaps him. typical right? Then she hugs him.......and we're all scared. Review to find out more! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everybody! I am EvilChildOrDarkness and...**

**Hao: You're not as evil as ME!**

**EvilChildOfDarkness//evil grin// Wanna bet?? **

**//points flame thrower at hao's cloak, VEEEEERRYYY discreetly.//**

**Hao: I smell fire...AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**EvilCHildOfDarkness: Mwuahahhaa anyways back to the subject. I am EvilChildOfDarkness //points a name tag// and this is Hao. //points at Hao's nametag// **

**Hao: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**EvilChildOfDarkness//whispers// we're trying to get help for him. //loud voice// SO here's my story and i hope you like it. It's my first Shaman king fanfic and technically my first fanfic. I deleted my "first" "first" fanfic. LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer : Me+no ownership you+ no sue. Try figuring THAT one out! **

* * *

"_It's alright. Everyone hates me anyways, so this is what I should do…put everyone out of there misery..." _Anna thought as she gazed at the gleaming silver knife in her hand.

"What on earth are you doing?" came a voice, so sudden that it woke Anna from her trance. She glanced up to see Hao sitting on the windowsill, staring at her.

"GO AWAY!" Anna screamed, and she threw a book at his head. It didn't make contact, though, didn't even come close. Hao had burned it to a crisp.

"There's no need to get feisty, Anna. I'm not here for **you**," Hao commented.

"Hah…." Anna gave a feeble sort of laugh, "of course…" No one was EVER there for her. She had always been so independent, so strong, and so cold. Even though she knew everyone hated her, she kept going on, until now. "It's funny…" she commented, startling Hao out of his reverie, which he had gone into since he was bored. "This knife is such a comforting color….dull, silver and shiny… I'm happy I could see this color, the color of a stormy sea…..before I died..." she whispered. Suddenly, she whipped the knife across her wrist, watching as the blood dripped down, a startling contrast to her alabaster skin.

In a nanosecond, Hao was beside her rocking her back and forth while she cried. "No one wants me…I can hear their thoughts, they all hate me, even Yoh!" she cried into his shoulder. While she was distracted, Hao healed her dripping wrist, leaving only a faint scar.

"_I never knew she was so alone…I should have gotten her to join my side before this," _Hao thought with glee, and ….something else…..pity? For Anna? "_She must have had a hard life, to be so strong and now…the great Anna…and suicide? Those two don't mix…She would have said it was a sign of weakness." _ Hao was surprised at himself, for feeling such thoughts for this seemingly weak girl. _"But she's not weak, she's slaps hard" _Hao winced as he remembered the slap she had delivered him once. Mistaking the wince, Anna pulled back.

"See! Even you hate me! I bet people who I pass in the streets hate me, even though I don't know them!" Anna screamed at Hao.

"Getting a little selfish there, aren't we?" commented Hao. "_Oops, that probably wasn't the right thing to say." _ She slapped him so hard he almost flew across the room. Then, she noticed her healed wrist. "_Ok, bad idea," _ Hao winced as he slowly (and painfully) got up.

All of a sudden, Anna was there helping him up. "I'm sorry!" was all she said before she hugged him. Hao, never have been hugged before and especially by Anna, was bewildered at the sudden change.

* * *

**EvilChildOfDarkness: Mwuahahahah. a cliffie. What will happen between Anna and Hao now//shifty eyes// I WONT TELL! IT"S MY STORY! **

**Hao//sniffles// I tried ...to ..st-tteal it from her... and ...WAAHHHHH! THE TRAUMA IS TOOO MUCH!**

**EvilchildofDarknes: I'm gonna be ECOD now. it's too much to write. //to Hao// STOP BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Hao: I can't.**

**ECOD: Why?!**

**Hao//starts dancing// Cuz im too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts. **

**ECOD: BAD MUSIC! MUST RUN//listens to All-American Rejects// whew. that was close.**

**Hao: Im to sexy for my...**

**ECOD: AAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!! RUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** ECOD: anyways, please please please review and tell me what you think. THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL//blows kisses to fans//**

**//silence// **

**ECOD: what?! haha ok bye!  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**ECOD: ****IM BAAAAAAACKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Hao: Oh no...**

**ECOD: Wait a minute, I think I heard...HAO//hugs Hao//**

**Hao: Human contact //shudder//**

**ECOD: Oh, get over it, you sissy. Well, anyways people this is chapter 2!**

**Hao: Obviously. //adds in undertones// psycho...**

**ECOD//head spins around// what...//in dangerous voice//**

**Hao: NOTHING!!!!!//quickly said//**

**ECOD: That's what i thought. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Me+no own you+no sue. In other words, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! except me. only i can own me. P **

* * *

Hao, by this time, is MAJORLY CONFUSED! He thinks, _"Anna + hugs apocalypse!" [_For those of you who don't know what "apocalypse" means, it's the end of the world 

Then, Anna pulled back and said, while sniffing, "I'm sorry Hao. It's just……"

"Just what, Anna?" Hao asks carefully.

"Nothing…." She didn't want to tell _him_. It was …..HAO! No one can tell him anything! Anna remained silent for a full minute completely ignoring Hao's awaiting expression.

"Ok……..so you're obviously not gonna tell me anything about what just happened," Hao commeneted. Anna gave a snort and rolled her eyes. Secretly, in the bottommost reaches of Hao's heart, something began to melt. He thought with happiness _"YAY! I MADE ANNA LAUGH! Wait, 'I' made 'Anna' laugh." _He ponders this, and then he asks cautiously, "Anna, are you 'sick'?"[He means is it her "time of the month", just saying for those who don't get it

"Whaa…No, Im not 'sick! What the heck kinda question is THAT?!" Anna thunders at Hao. Sure, she was pissed off at him for being stupid and asking if she was "sick", but inside her, she was glad they were off the subject of suicide and happy that after all these years, she could still laugh, even if it was just a snort. _"IT STILL COUNTS!"_ Anna thought in defense against herself. Then, she broke down crying again.

"Whoa! Anna, Anna are you okay?" Hao cried out in worry. Then he thought, "_Me? Worried? About Anna?__"_Yes, he was worried about her, even if he wouldn't admit it, being the "cool" fire shaman who was going to take over the world that he was. For now though, he pushed aside this thought and tried to comfort Anna which needless to say, he failed miserably at. After trying and failing to "hug" her, he finally thought "_Tea!" _ He had heard that people drank tea when they needed comfort, or something along those lines, anyways. He placed a box of tissues by her, and was startled to see her yank [and I mean YANK! tissues out of the box, five at a time. Then, he rushed to the kitchen to find tea and a pot……and try to figure out how the stove worked.

Just then, Anna heard weird noises coming from the kitchen, and the sounds of "DARN IT!" and "OWWWWW!!!!!", obviously coming from Hao. She got over her "breakdown" quickly and rushed to the kitchen to find……………

* * *

**ECOD: Mwuahahhahaha! Another cliffie! They are my specialty. )**

**Hao: You are a psycho!**

**ECOD: WHAT//brings out flamethrower//**

**Hao: Oh shit-taki mushrooms!**

**ECOD: THAT'S RIGHT! BURN HAO BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hao//screams like a girl and runs//**

**ECOD: haha. review if you want to save Hao from a fiery death!**

**Hao: HELP ME! Wait! I am the greatest shaman ever//tries to use powers but ECOD takes them away with her magical keyboard of DOOM!!!!!!//**

**Hao says: Oh sh-!//is cut off by ECOD//**

**ECOD: NO CURSING! Now, where was i?**

**Hao: you were about to spare my life.**

**ECOD: nah, i dont spare anyone's life. oh that's right. BURN HAO! BURN!!!!!!!!!!!! **

** I need at least 5 reviews in order to update and get me to spare Hao's life, for now...mwuahahaha!**

**Hao// running and screaming lik a girl again// HELP! IM TOO SEXY TO DIE!!!!!!!!**

**ECOD//raises eyebrow// sure. flames are accepted but i dont care. I take only constructive criticism. Thanks, BYE//runs after Hao with blowtorch[ or flamethrower MWUAHAHHAHAHHAHA!  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	3. AN

Author's note

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Hao's life was spared now.

Hao: THANK YOU!!!!!!!

ECOD: Sshsshsssssssshhh. Im doing the thanks

Thank you to:

KagomeAnna-For being my first reviewer you get a COOKIE! 'Specially made from the dark side

Damned And Fabulous- Thank you for saying it rocked! . And yes, more SK people will be making an appearance in the 3rd chappie.

pyschobubbles: for encouraging me to update sooner!

abbyjenna: I know it was short but im working on it more now that people are actually responding. see no one was responding to the story so I made it short as a sort of teaser-thingie-jobbie

CardCaptor Ryoko: Thank you for saying it was good. I wasn' very confident in it for awhile (see above for explanation). AND THANKS YOU A TON FOR SAYING IT WAS CUTE! glomps and gives dark side cookie

GIVES EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED A DARK SIDE COOKIE!

And to everyone who wondered if I could make them longer, I AM! YAY! I haven't had much time lately and that's why they were short. But now the third chappie's gonna be as long as I can make it and I will be introducing more SK characters in it so BE HAPPY! YAY! Ok, im going to stop being crazy and shut up now. BYE!


End file.
